1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analog switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to disconnect a transmission path of an analog signal or in order to switch the transmission path, an analog switch is employed. In general, a transfer gate is often employed. The transfer gate includes an N-channel MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) and a P-channel MOSFET provided in parallel, such that both terminals thereof are connected to each other to form a common I/O terminal.